Dauntless High School - For the Brave
by summerrose95
Summary: Another fan fiction about the gang in High School. Except, they are all freshman and go to Dauntless High - For the Brave. The high schools are divided among skills, and what the student is best at. Dauntless students are athletic, and brave, of course. I am trying to make my story different from all the others. READ AND REVIEW. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS ANOTHER FANFICTION ABOUT THE DIVERGENT GROUP IN HIGH SCHOOL. IT'S OVER USED I KNOW! BUT I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY. VERONICA ROTH OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

**TRIS POV**

I roll over and groan, hearing my alarm obnoxiously ring in my ears. I slap the off button, and fling my legs off the bed. It's my first day of high school. Over the summer, I was tested to see which high school I belonged at. My results were Dauntless. I never thought of myself as brave, but apparently I was.

I think it was because of my neighbors, Zeke and Uriah. They were true Dauntless kids. Their parents went to Dauntless High too. My parents went to Abnegation High, for the selfless. My parents died last year, and Caleb became my legal guardian. He is 18, and a senior at Erudite High. Caleb is extremely intelligent and calculating. He was annoying as hell sometimes, but I was grateful to have him.

I get in the shower, and let the warm water soothe my body. It was moments like these when I realized how much I missed my parents. They died in a car accident on the way home from a volunteer group. They died being selfless, and I could never live up to that standard. But I guess that's why I am glad I am Dauntless, I did not have to be selfless.

After the shower, I blow dry my hair, and curl it in to loose waves. My blonde waves cascade down my shoulders, and on to my lower back. I decide to wear my dark blue, ripped jeans with a white lace crop top, and my leather jacket with black combat boots. My crop top showed a little of my stomach, and reveled my belly button piercing well. My leather jacket also pulls my raven tattoos to attention. I put on a little mascara and black eyeliner.

"Tris," Caleb yells, "you have 20 minutes to get to school. I am leaving now. Be good and have a good first day. I love you." With that, I hear the door shut, and Caleb is gone. I grab my backpack, and some notebooks and run downstairs. I grab my keys, and head to my car outside.

I hear whistling as I walk over to my car. I glare over in the guys' direction, only to see Uriah and Zeke. I laugh as they begin to shout and whistle more.

"Shut up," I say, laughing a little.

"Race you to school," Zeke says with a grin. I rush into my '87 black mustang with gray leather interior. I built her inside and out, she is my prize possession. I speed off to school, and arrive and park before the boys. I get out of my truck triumphantly. Zeke finally pulls in beside me. Uriah and Zeke look so angry, but all I do is laugh. They are like my brothers. Caleb only likes them because they promised to watch over me at Dauntless High.

I walk into school with Zeke and Uriah on each side of me. Boys and girls whistle and fawn over us. I have gotten a little prettier over the summer, and the boys have been some of the hottest guys in school since forever. The boys glare at the guys who look at me, and I just laugh. This is going to be one hell of a year.

I walk over to my locker, bumping into a girl on the way.

"I am so sorry. Let me help you." I say to the girl. After we gather her books that fell from her hands, she looks and smiles at me.

"I'm Christina." She says with a grin.

"Tris." I say back. I see her schedule in my hands and notice we have all of our classes together.

"Hey, we have the same schedule!" I say, glad I will know someone in all of my classes. We can sit together and avoid that awkward first day where do I sit?, stuff. I see Uriah and Zeke walking towards us with three other guys. I can't help but notice the one with short brown hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. His muscles are super defined, and he is sooo attractive. I blush a little, knowing I am staring at him.

"Ladies, this Will, Al, and Four. And I am Zeke and this is my annoying twin Uriah." I laugh as Uriah hits Zeke, and they begin to wrestle and joke. I notice Four staring at me, and I give him a wink. _Where the hell did that come from?_He smiles back with a grin that melts my heart. Finally, Zeke and Uriah stop fighting.

"Boys, this is Christina. She is in all my classes." I say. I notice Will looking at her with a smile, and Christina is smiling back. This is going to be great.

The bell rings, and we all head off separately to class. All I think about is Four, and his deep blue eyes. It was like in that moment, he could see right through me. He could see all my hopes and dreams. How I longed to look in his eyes again. I hope I have another class with him. Luckily, I know that we have lunch together.

I sit in Math class with Christina, and I guess she notices my staring into space.

"Are you day dreaming about Four?" She asks, which snaps me back into reality.

"Yes, wait, I mean no!" I say with force. She smiles and laughs.

"Are you thinking about Will?" I say with a smirk. She blushes violently. I knew she liked him!

"Now, we are even." I say coolly.

"You better not tell anyone I like Will! And I will keep your secret about Four." She says evilly. I nod in agreement. I have already made a new friend and it's only the first period. I smile at myself; maybe I am brave.

First period flies by, and soon we are heading to second period. There, Christina and I meet two girls named Marlene and Shauna. They are really sweet, and so funny. I can't help but think they would be perfect for Uriah and Zeke, in that order. I silently plan to introduce them at lunch, and hopefully hook them up. Then we can all hang out, and hopefully Four and I will get together, and Christina and Will.

Finally lunch time rolls around. The girls and I walk in the dining hall together. As soon as we walk in, all eyes are on us. We smirk and make our way towards the line to get our food. Boys whistle as we walk by, and we wink at them playfully and wave. We burst into laughter as we pay for our food. I see Zeke, Uriah, Will, Four, and Al sitting at a table. I motion for the girls to follow, and we head toward their table.

"Boys, this is Marlene and Shauna. Girls, this is Uriah, Zeke, Will, Four, and Al." I say while sitting next to Uriah, and across from Four. I smile at him playfully, and begin eating my hamburger.

"Nice entrance girls," Zeke says playfully.

"Yeah, all the guys were drooling. I thought Zeke and I were going to have to beat some ass for staring at our Trissy." Uriah says with food in his mouth.

I look across at Four, who is nodding in agreement, with something dark in his eys. Jealousy? Maybe? I hoped.

By the end of lunch, Marlene and Uriah have talked and laughed the entire time. Zeke and Shauna have been flirting and laughing. Christina is practically in Will's lap. As for me, Four and I have been having a silent conversation with our smiles and eyes. Every so often, Al would interrupt and try to flirt with me, but I just shot him down. I am not interested in Al.

As we leave lunch, Four and I are walking next to each other. Suddenly, a hand grabs my butt. I quickly turn and find Peter. He is a real prick. I slap him hard across the face.

"What the hell?" I ask angrily. Zeke, Uriah, and Four are immediately surrounding me. They look ready to beat Peter to a pulp. Wait Four is angry? Why? Does he like me?

"Oh come on, Tris. You can't expect to have a body like that and not get attention. Besides, I am good looking. You should be fawning over me." Peter says in a cocky tone.

"Peter, you are far from attractive. If you touch me again, I will break your arm." With that, I turn on my heel and stomp out of the cafeteria. Four runs next to me, and takes my arms.

"Are you okay?" He asks with his concerned, blue eyes.

I immediately relax under his gaze. His eyes are so beautiful.

"Yeah, thanks. And thanks for standing up for me." I say, blushing. All of a sudden, I feel self- conscious. I am not good enough for him; he is perfect.

"No problem, Tris. You are too good for that asshole. You deserve the best in this world." He turns and heads back to his class. I stand there completely shocked. I am really falling for him.

I run back to English. I am way to exciting for gym now. All Dauntless students have gym together. We are all athletes and strong. Now I want to see Four again, and I can't stop thinking about him. His blue eyes have captivated my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY GUYS, THIS IS ANOTHER FANFICTION ABOUT THE DIVERGENT GROUP IN HIGH SCHOOL. IT'S OVER USED I KNOW! BUT I'M GOING TO DO IT ANYWAY. VERONICA ROTH OWNS ALL CHARACTERS.**

**TRIS POV**

The rest of English class goes by smoothly. Ms. Allen finishes our lesson early, and gives us free time. Christina whips around in her seat to face me. Marlene, who is beside me and behind Shauna, leans in close. Shauna smiles as she turns around to join our group.

"So, lunch was pretty great guys" Christina says with a goofy grin. I can't help but smile at the thought of Four. His eyes were the only things I wanted to look at during lunch. But, I figured staring at him for too long would be creepy.

"Yeah, only because you were basically in Will's lap" I say to her with a smirk. Christina blushes and smacks my arm lightly. We all erupt in laughter.

"Don't act all innocent Marlene and Shauna. You guys seemed pretty happy too." Christina says, while winking at them.

"Zeke is so hot, and hilarious." Shauna says.

"Uriah reminds me of some cute, huggable teddy bear." Marlene says.

I laugh at their puppy love. I knew that the boys would charm the girls. Zeke and Uriah are extremely sweet and attractive. They have always looked out for me and protected me like I was their little sister. I think I know how to get them together.

"All of you guys should spend the night at my house. I live next to Zeke and Uriah, and I know they are having a party on Friday. We can get ready together." I say with a plan forming in my head. I need to hook up Christina with Will, Uriah with Marlene, and Zeke with Shauna.

"That is a perfect idea! And, I can help you get ready Tris to look all good for Four." Christina giggles. I turn bright red and punch her in the arm. Marlene and Shauna erupt in "awws" and giggles.

Then the bell rings, and we begin our journey to the gym. Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I walk next to each other in the hall, and walk into the girl's locker room. We change into the gym clothes we have. Luckily, we don't have a dress code at Dauntless High. I pull on my black spandex shorts, and a simply t-shirt. I brought this because there are gymnastics tryouts after school, and I am determined to make the team.

We walk out into the gym, and immediately go over to the guys. We hang around and talk about Friday until Coach Amar comes out.

"Okay Freshman, as you can see the gym is split into sections. You have the chance to work on whatever sports you play. I encourage you to work hard if you want to make the team. Okay, now go." Coach barks.

I go over to the gymnastics mats with Christina. Marlene and Shauna play softball, which is funny because Zeke and Uriah play baseball. They will be spending a lot of time together. Christina and I stretch before we begin. I notice that Four is with Zeke and Uriah. He is pitching to Zeke. I get lost as his muscles flex and relax with each pitch. The baseball and softball section was next to the mats and separated by a thin net.

"See something you like, Tris?" Four says. I blush, and pull my eyes away from his arms.

"Ehh, maybe" I say and wink at him. Christina begins with a simple cartwheel and I follow. I decide to do a handstand. As I am on my hands, I slowly lift up one arm. I have been working on this trick forever in my backyard.

I stand up and decide to do something more challenging. I stand at the end of the mat. _Inhale. Exhale. _I pick up a run and cartwheel into a back handspring then I do a back tuck into a twist. I land with my feet apart, and I smile. I hear clapping and immediately I blush. I didn't know people were watching me.

Zeke, Four, and Uriah were staring at me their jaws hanging open.

"Close your mouth, boys. You are going to catch flies." Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and I erupt in laughter. The rest of gym goes by smoothly and soon the day is over.

I don't change out of my clothes and stay in the gym for tryouts. I see Four emerge from the boy's locker room, and he starts walking toward me. I look at the ground, and blush. I need to be confident around him.

"Hey Tris." He says with a smile. I smile back.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Well, Uriah and Zeke invited me to their party and to stay over their house for the night. I was wondering if you are going to the party." He says.

"Well, I do live next door to them, so yeah I will be there."I say with a smirk.

"Good." He replies, and then turns to leave. I immediately fell a little empty when he leaves. Those blue eyes fill the holes in my heart. I need those blue eyes to look at me again. I like Four, there is no doubting it.

The gymnastics tryouts go by without a hitch. Christina and I both make the team and we decide to celebrate. I head out to my car and notice a piece of paper under my windshield wiper. I remove it and get into my car. I meet Christina at a local smoothie shop.

After ordering, paying, and receiving our smoothies, we sit down at a table. I pull out the note to read it.

_Tris,_

_I heard you had tryouts today for gymnastics and I didn't get to say good luck. But I'm sure you will make it. Anyways, I can't wait for the part Friday night. My number is 657-8672._

_-Four_

I smile widely and I show Christina.

"Awee, that is so adorable Tris. I knew he liked you. We have o make you look amazing for Friday." She says excitedly.

"Fine, but not too much makeup. I hate looking like some fake Barbie doll." I say only slightly annoyed.

Christina nods in agreement. Once we finished, we say goodbye and head our separate ways.

I get home, and greet Caleb. He is already engrossed by homework. I head upstairs; glad I don't have homework, and turn on my music. I lay on my bed, thinking about my first day of Dauntless High. It was a pretty good day, and I can tell its going to be a great year.


End file.
